We All Want Her
by Lissa against Gravity
Summary: After coming back from a relaxing summer, Bonnie's back to her chaotic life in Mystic Falls. What's crazy is that Damon is falling for her. But so is Stefan. And...Klaus? She doesn't know what's happening but she's attracting trouble in more than 1 way.
1. Chapter 1

We All Want Her;;

Chapter One

There was something about the green-eyed witch that intrigued Damon, made him want to be around her, which was immensely strange seeing as all he does is argue with her all the time and who likes to argue with someone all the fucking time? Sure he's literally has all the time in the world, until someone stakes him through the heart and burns him to ashes, but fighting with someone constantly can tire a person out. That is if they were anybody other then a Miss. Bonnie Bennett.

But everybody knows that Damon has had more then his share of bad luck with women. First he falls in love with a woman who's claims to only have kept him around for her own entertainment as she's only ever loved Stefan, his perfect little brother that everyone seems to like better then him. Then there was Elena, Katherine's doppelganger and total opposite. Elena was the one person who saw him as a different person, a person that has hope and a chance to feel like a human again. But that isn't what Damon wants; he had come to see himself as a vampire a long time ago. He wasn't human anymore and there wasn't any chance of him being one either. Plus, Elena was head over heels in love with his brother, no surprise there. And then there was the late Andie Star, his compelled fake girlfriend who was brought to her death by the hands of his changed brother, lets rewind, that was the reason why Elena would never be with him.

Even with Stefan gone rampaging around the east coast and taking back his old name, the Ripper, Damon still doesn't see any chance of him being able to sweep Elena off her feet and into his arms, and away from Stefan's. Reason one: Elena was practically Stefan's soul mate; they would eventually die old together. Scratch that, Elena would die old and Stefan would probably find a way to die along with her. Reason two: Damon was to set on the idea of bringing Stefan back home and away from Klaus's clutches to even have time to think about whooing Elena's heart, although there was enough time for Damon to think about Bonnie. Like why did she disappear for part of the summer when they needed her to help find Stefan? And why did she look so different now that she's come back home? Was it because wherever she went didn't put stress on her the way Mystic Falls does? Whatever the reason, Damon just couldn't pull his eyes away from her.

"So it's Stefan leaving trails of body parts?" Bonnie asked, staring at the folder that Elena and Damon pieced together on all that they could find related to Stefan and Klaus. She was finding it hard to believe that Stefan could be so…murderous and animalistic.

Bonnie started rubbing her temples, already feeling a migraine coming on even though she just arrived at the boarding house fifteen minutes ago. Her somewhat relaxed summer had already come to an end the second she arrived back into Mystic Falls.

Elena nodded her head in confirmation. "But we're not giving up," Elena started to say. "I know there's a way to save him, we just have to find one."

"But the last time Damon called me, he said that it's too late to save Stefan," Bonnie stated, glancing over at Damon who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He wasn't paying full attention at the "team meeting" as he was too busy observing Bonnie from where he stood.

"You called Bonnie and told her that?" Elena asked, watching Damon curiously. She didn't know that Bonnie and Damon were on speaking, none the less were having telephone calls without her knowing throughout the summer.

"Well, I just wanted to keep her up to speed with the rest of us so she wasn't too out of the loop," Damon answered, smirking at Bonnie who just rolled her eyes back at him. Truth was the last call that he made to Bonnie was to inform her of how out of hand Stefan had become now that he was with Klaus and that she shouldn't try to aid Elena if she did ask for Bonnie's help. "And to answer your question Miss. Bennett, I changed my opinion. I think Stefan can be still…rescued. I saw for myself that Stefan hasn't totally given himself to the dark side, yet that is. Therefore we need to get Stefan back soon or else he might really give up the humanity he is clinging onto so desperately."

"Okay," Bonnie said nodding her head, as she looked around the room at the faces of the people that she would trust her life with. "So what are we going to do? You guys have a plan don't you? Isn't that why you called me over here?"

Bonnie observed everyone as they broke eye contact with her and stared around the room aimlessly, that is everyone but Damon who she has noticed hasn't stopped looking at her since she entered the boarding house.

"Here's the thing," Damon started to say. "We don't exactly have a plan, so we were kind of hoping that winging it might lead us somewhere."

Bonnie stared at Damon, then Elena, then Caroline and lastly Alaric in disbelief. This so called urgent team meeting was spiraling down and Bonnie couldn't help but feel as though that it might now be impossible to bring Stefan back home.

"There's no plan?" Bonnie asked. She ran her hand through her thick, brown, curly locks of hair before letting out a defeated sigh. "So what your basically saying is that we have nothing to go on?"

"Yes and no," Elena said.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "What kind of answer is that?" Bonnie asked, her shoulders slouching, a sign of defeat. She watched as everyone looked at each other around the room, avoiding eye contact with her in the process. "What aren't you guys telling me?" She asked, impatiently.

"Look Bonnie," Elena started to say, using a soft pleading voice that Bonnie knew all to well. Bonnie knows that Elena would only use that tone when she has bad news. "It's not that we didn't think of you, but we really think you can help us out here. You know I wouldn't ask you of such things, Bonnie," But Elena didn't get to finish what she was saying because Damon cut her off.

"Look, Klaus needs a witch and your that witch," Damon stated. He didn't like how Elena treated everyone like babies, sure she would make a good mother to someone one day but it just annoys the heck out of everyone how she has to sound so motherly and caring all the time.

Bonnie stood silent in disbelief. She wasn't quite sure if she really heard her friend imply that she go with Klaus in exchange for Stefan. And at that moment, she could feel her blood boiling and her face getting hot.

"So you want to exchange me for Stefan?" Bonnie asked, wanting clarification seeing as she wasn't the type to come to conclusion with little information so easily. She didn't want to make a big scene in case she concluded wrongly.

"Yes and no," Damon answered. "We'll save you." Bonnie turned her head and watched as Damon straightened his body and made his way over to her.

"We can't risk Bonnie just to get Stefan back!" Caroline exclaimed. She didn't know that Damon and Elena were thinking about exchanging Bonnie in turn for Stefan or else she wouldn't have come to the meeting willingly.

Alaric nodded his head in agreement with Caroline and the look Jeremy was giving to his own sister looked murderous, which made Bonnie feel a little better knowing that not all of her friends were willing to give her away like most. Although it really did hurt Bonnie to know that her best friend in the world would want to send her to her potential death just to get her murdering vampire boyfriend that she wasn't even to sure wanted to be saved back into her arms. Sure, Bonnie knew that most girls choose guys over their friends but this was just unbelievable to her.

"Look, we aren't technically giving Bonnie away to Klaus," Damon started to explain. "We know he wants a powerful witch, aka Bonnie, so he can find the original witch family that cursed him so we are going to use Bonnie as bait and reel him out and then we kill him. Bonnie isn't going anywhere."

"I'm still not with the idea of using Bonnie to lure Klaus out," Caroline said, hands on her hips. She looked like she wasn't going to budge and neither did Jeremy.

"There has to be another way," Alaric stated. He still look disheveled, signs still showing that he was still grieving but he looked much better then he did over the summer. "We can find another way," He told Bonnie, looking at her with sincere eyes that relaxed her in her panicky state.

Bonnie nodded her head slowly, and walked away from the center of the room, away from the center of everybody's attention, and stopped in front of the glass window of the library. Everything looked so peaceful and undisturbed from the outside, but of course everyone knew eventually that a storm would come. Calm before the storm. Bonnie let out a low sigh, and pressed her hand against the window. She could hear everyone else behind her striking up another argument but she didn't care. She was too tired and confused to think about anything at the moment.

"And what if there's no other way?" Bonnie whispered to herself, staring at her own reflection on the window. She didn't know nor didn't care that Damon was the only one who could hear her words, which caused Damon to look over at her direction with, for once, confused eyes.

Now Damon found himself thinking, does he really want to use Bonnie as bait? To risk her life to bring back Stefan? But he shook those thoughts right out of his head, he shouldn't be thinking about Bonnie's well being. But then why was he having second thoughts on his and Elena's plan?

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone! Please review and tell me what you think.<em>

_Even though the story says its a Damon and Bonnie fanfiction, I still don't know who she'll end up with._

_But let me know who you are rooting for Bonnie to end up with, it'd might help sway my decision later one._

_Thanks again for reading,_

_~L A G_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What are you doing here, Damon?"

"Isn't it easy to tell? You're here all alone in the house, your boyfriend is out somewhere feeding on some innocent cheerleader, and me being the sexiest vampire alive is here to give you some company," Damon joked, though his seductive voice was sending chills down Elena's back. She couldn't help by feel like she was betraying Stefan by having second thoughts on Damon.

Elena let out a sigh and moved away from Damon, she needed to keep a distance from him. She didn't exactly trust Damon especially in their "situation". "Quit with the jokes Damon. Are you here to make me feel like a bad person by wanting to risk my best friend's life to save my boyfriend who's lived enough lives already?"

"So you're having second thoughts too?" Damon asked, taking a seat on the edge of Elena's perfectly made bed. He couldn't help but not notice how everything was organized and perfect. Wasn't there anything in her room out of place? Oh wait, that'll be him.

Elena turned to look at Damon with a puzzled look on her face. She was faced with his blue eyes staring at her, observing her intently. "What do you mean by too?" Elena asked. "Are you thinking about backing out?" She watched as Damon shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"I'm just thinking and concluding that you don't have the heart to risk your friend's life just to get Stefan back. But really, I couldn't care less about what would happen to the witch. With or without her, I would benefit both ways," Damon answered. But just as those words flew out his mouth, he couldn't help but feel like taking them back. Deep down, he knew that he was lying, while trying to convince himself otherwise.

"You're such an ass, Damon," Elena exclaimed, letting out a huff. She ran her hand through her long brown hair, entrancing Damon at the same time. "I seriously cannot believe you managed to get me to even comply with your stupid plan to use Bonnie in the first place. What was I even thinking?"

"You weren't thinking," Damon said. His smirk was wide and Elena couldn't help but want to wipe it off his face. "But when do you ever think? However, I am impressed with you this time. This time, you not using your brain was for your own selfishness to get Stefan back and not for the goodness or benefit of others. I'm actually quite proud of you. I'll say that some of my Damoness has rubbed off on you."

"Shut up, Damon. You know I'm not myself lately and you took that to your advantage. But now that I've given some real thought, I'm not letting you use Bonnie."

"Suit yourself," Damon said, shrugging his shoulders once again. "But let me ask you this, how are you planning on getting Stefan back then?" His question left Elena speechless. She honestly didn't know how to answer that question.

Damon got up from the bed and started to make his way out of Elena's room, passing by Elena in the process. He budged his shoulders against hers, knocking her to the side slightly.

"What are you thinking, Damon?" Elena asked. She knew all to well that Damon wasn't going to let Bonnie off the hook so easily. "You can't let Bonnie be put in danger again. The first time was enough," Elena stated, remembering back to when Bonnie went up against Klaus and ended up dying, well fake dying but it still scared Elena.

"Okay, if I promise you that the plan to use Bonnie as bait is flushed down the drain, will you stop bothering me?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I'll stop bothering you if you promise."

"Okay then, I promise," Damon said.

Elena frowned. It was all too easy and she knew Damon better then that. "Just like that? You're not going to involve Bonnie anymore just like that?"

"Well I said I wasn't going to use her as bait. But lets just say that I have another plan that involves Bonnie," Damon smirked. "I didn't promise anything about leaving Bonnie uninvolved. Besides, any plan works better with a powerful witch."

"Damon…"

"Sorry, but you said you won't bother me and right now, you're bothering," Damon stated. "Well if you don't mind, I have a certain witch to persuade," Damon winked before disappearing out of the Gilbert's house not allowing Elena a chance to say anything else.

Whenever Damon came over to visit her, Elena always found herself exhausted from his visits after he leaves. He knew how to tire her out by getting her worked up over everything and anything. In fact, Elena was sure that Damon exhausted everyone around him.

With a sigh, Elena leaned over her bedside and picked up her phone. She needed to give Bonnie a call to tell her how an insensitive friend she has been lately and to also warn her about Damon. As much as she wanted Damon to leave Bonnie alone, Elena knew better to know that whenever Damon sets his mind to something, nothing would stop him until he got what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Hearing her cell phone ring, Bonnie raced to her desk where she left her phone all the way from her bathroom. "Hello?" Bonnie answered, without bothering to look at the caller ID.<p>

"Bonnie?" Elena's voice could be heard from the other end. "Can I talk to you for a minute? I just want you to hear me out."

Bonnie contemplated her options but she figured she should listen to what Elena had to say before she continued avoiding her. And who knew how much longer she could ignore Elena when they lived in such a small town. "What did you want to tell me?"

"First off, I just wanted to tell you that the plan that we discussed earlier this week is off. I don't know what I was thinking using you and putting you in danger with Klaus. And secondly, I am truly, truly sorry. I haven't been myself lately and it's caused me to make some bad judgment. I need you Bonnie, your support has always gotten me through tough times." Bonnie could hear the sincerity in Elena's voice. That was all it took for Bonnie to forgive Elena. She knew that Elena couldn't really use her as a sacrifice, especially since Elena already knew how it felt to be used as a sacrificial pawn in a grander scheme of things.

"It's alright Elena," Bonnie said. She didn't know how those two words could make Elena feel better. "It's just that I hate being caught up in all this supernatural stuff. I don't know how much I can take before I finally break," Bonnie admitted.

"Bonnie," Elena started to say. "I didn't know you felt that way, but I guess anybody would feel the way you do if they were in your position," Elena started to sympathize.

"You have a lot on your plate already, Elena. But you should know that for a lot of us, our lives aren't the same anymore. We aren't the same people anymore. Caroline's a vampire for god's sake! Tyler's a werewolf. I'm a witch. Our lives are just as hard as yours being the doppelganger and all, so I hope you won't forget it the next time you feel like you're the only one that has it rough."

There was a moment of silence between the phone call, just the calming breathing sounds coming from both girls.

"I understand. Thanks Bonnie, I really needed that," Elena thanked. She really did feel as though she needed a wake up call and Bonnie just gave her what she needed to hear.

"Sorry if I was a little rough on you right now," Bonnie apologized. "It's just weird being thrown back into a situation after such a relaxing summer."

"Don't apologize for anything Bonnie. I called you to say sorry, you shouldn't be saying it to me."

Bonnie let out a laugh as she straight her towel around her body. "It's good to have you back Elena."

"It's good to have you back, Bonnie. As much as Caroline has been a great help while you were gone, well as much help, as she was when she didn't go running off wherever Tyler was, but it's good that you're here now."

Bonnie laughed out loud again, the most she had laughed in the last couple days. That sounded something like Caroline would do and the thought made Bonnie smile inside. Who knew the tiniest things could make a person feel better.

"Thanks, Elena."

"Oh and the third reason why I called you tonight was to warn you about Damon. He said he's not going to use you as bait anymore but he has a plan involving you and he left to go see you before I got to say anything else."

Bonnie frowned. "When did he say he was coming over here? Do I have time to hide?"

"Nope, sorry you don't. Look's like your warning was just a few seconds late," Damon grinned, arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes travelled down Bonnie's semi naked body, causing her to shiver in an uncomfortable way. He could see the water drops falling from cascading from Bonnie's wet hair down to her bare skin and he's never felt so attracted to Bonnie like this before. It honestly scared him. Wasn't he supposed to be declaring his love for Elena? Then why was he shifting his attention towards the little witch every now and then?

"Sorry, Elena. I'll have to call you back," Bonnie said, hanging up the phone with Elena in mid sentence.

"Looks like the besties are back to being besties," Damon smirked. Bonnie rolled her eyes and bought her arms across her chest as well, clearly showing that she wasn't amused by Damon's wittiness at all.

"What are you doing here Damon? Elena already told me that you promised her not to use me as bait so don't think you can play me as some tool in your schemes."

"Ah, she did now? Well let's just say I need to come up with a plan B."

"And you need me why?"

"Because you're more useful then Elena, smarter then Caroline, hotter to have around then Alaric and you know how I would rather check out girls then start some bromance with Alaric, and you know how I like my girls feisty and you girl are one feisty one," Damon listed, causing Bonnie to roll her eyes back every time. "And plus your less annoying and more helpful then Jeremy will ever be. And let's also add that the day I team up with Jeremy would be the day I crawl over and die. Oh and I would rather not work with a dog who's bite might possibly kill me again when the moon turns full."

"You must think you're a smart ass or something, don't you?"

"Actually, I'm the smartest person I know," Damon grinned, while Bonnie frowned. She had to be the first person not to fall for his charms and good looks. Well then again, it would take a while for someone to like a person who bit her and drank from her while a witch ancestor possessed her.

"I think you already know my answer. And it's a no," Bonnie stated clearly.

"Oh but I also know that you'll change your mind."

"No I won't."

"That's what you say now but you will eventually. And when you do, we'll form one kick ass team. I mean we have better chemistry then that odd misfit pair." Damon joked referring to Stefan and Klaus, but all he really did was cause Bonnie to fume. "So come on partner, say you'll team up with me."

But Damon could already tell from the look on Bonnie's face that her mind was made up and that she wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon as he had bluffed. Though he already knew when he made his trip over to visit Bonnie, he knew that it would be difficult to convince Bonnie to join him after all the mistrust he had gained from her. But he also knew that he'd be able to convince Bonnie to join him. Sooner or later, she'll help him.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! <em>

_I know its starting off a little slow, but I just want to set up the plot perfectly before all the drama and action beings. _

_By the way, as you can probably tell, I'm not following the tv show's plot but I will use some elements of the show in my story._

_Thanks again for reading, and I'll update again next week._

_~ Lissa against Gravity_


End file.
